Boston Creams
by Cokkii
Summary: Rewritten and Edited! While running for her life Carla runs into the two people she least expected to meet. She finally meets her long lost father and gets into some trouble. Not what you expect.


_Disclaimer: I own only the new characters. All of the ones you recognize belong to JE._

_AN: 1 in 400 something multiple births, the infants have different fathers._

**Boston Creams**

Chapter One 

It's one thing to see fugitives and a criminal being brought into the Trenton Police Department by cops and the occasional bounty hunter but to have one delivered by a 16 year old is another. And that's how I met Trenton, running for my life, the lives of others and in the pursuit of justice. Well, not exactly.

My name is Carla and I have just moved to Trenton. I had started my day off trying to learn the area, secret code for 'got lost' when this guy freaks out and starts to chase me. His name was Jack and he was crazy. I have been running for almost two miles through alleys and backyards. About five minutes ago I had spotted a sign leading the way to the police station while running across a busy street. At the moment I was hoping for Jack to be blinded with rage and follow me into the station.

I was now inside the station. Jack was a good runner but he was beginning to slow. I had made sure he saw me go in and stopped to look over my shoulder when he ran into the front door, which was made of glass. I lowered and shook my head but I had allowed him to see me. He had stolen my Glock at the beginning of the chase, and he now leveled it at me. He aimed and fired but I had seen him not a second too late.

Oh, news flash; I lived a very interesting life back in Boston. I learned to shoot. I own a gun. Et cetera, et cetera.

The glass shattered and the bullet imbedded itself in the wall behind me. Pedestrians and cops hit the deck making it very hard for me to make my escape. I had taken five steps when Jack had thrown himself on top of me sending us both crashing to the floor. I had just enough time to stun him with my stun gun before he used my Glock again.

When we had landed the wind had been knocked out of me and now I had his dead weight pinning me to the ground. Cops had regained their composure and helped cuff and remove Jack from me. I was still flat on the ground when a car screeched at the curb outside and my brother ran in. "Damn, Carla. Mom is sure gonna be pissed at you. Not only did you let him get your gun but also he had the chance to shoot at you. By the way you left the car behind."

I sat up and glared at him. People in the station were still in shock but I took the offered hand and stood up. "Well, next time warn me if some crazy is gunna attack me. But at least we don't have to drive him to the station."

"You caused quite a scene." An un-uniformed cop was walking straight for me. He had dark brown hair just turning gray. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Whatcha gunna do?"

He looked down at Jack and smiled.

Chapter Two 

Two men were standing in front of me. They had introduced themselves as Joe Morelli and Ranger. The names sounded familiar; maybe they were mentioned on the news this morning. Both were wearing an unsure of what to make of me face. "I told you. I have a permit to carry concealed and I have a driver's license, a brother, and live with my mother in an apartment, which we bought last week. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to said apartment."

Neither man was willing to let me leave so I pulled out my big guns. "Listen. I just spent forever trying to get away from this guy. Running through backyards and alleys, across roads and have been shot at with my own gun. Now I have to go home to my mother who will give me a long speech about how upset and scared she was. So if you both don't mind I have to get going."

I stood up to leave when none other then my mother came striding in through the door. "Rachel Carla! This time you have gone too far." She stopped in mid stride when she saw who was in the room with me.

"Mom, this is Officer Morelli and Ranger. We were just talking about you." I turned to face the men and found that they were staring numb-plused at my mother and she was staring back. My mother was the first one to break the silence.

"Now you are coming home at once. Collect you gun and put down your cup. Jacob has the car waiting for you. And don't let him drive it anymore." She walked out of the room and I did as I was told. As I reached the door I turned to the guys. "Sorry about that."

**Chapter Three**

The drive home was quite. Street lamps over head light up the interior of the car, showing off the powder blue and white leather. I stopped for a red light and looked in my rearview mirror. A black SUV had been following us for about ten minutes now. Jacob turned around to face the driver.

"He should know that we have been driving in circles." Jacob turned in his seat and was facing forward again.

"He wants to know who we are. We arrived into the system with a bang. I mean we broke down the door." I checked my mirror again and sighed. I pulled over and the SUV pulled up behind me as I got out.

The guy who had introduced himself as Ranger earlier got out of the car and walked up to us. "Nice car. '53 Buick if I am not mistaken." I looked down at the car. Mom had had this car for as long as I could remember. Nothing ever happened to this car.

"Mom wont let me drive anything else. 'You can't drive at all if you don't drive Big Blue.' She insists."

Ranger's eyes were dark and intimidating but I felt that he didn't get to talk casually with people often. "Your mother's right. Nothing EVER happens to a Buick."

I looked into the passenger seat of the SUV. Another man was sitting there. His shirt blended in with the interior of the car. "Friend of yours?" I said nodding my head in his direction. He nodded back and looked for a sign from Ranger. Ranger nodded as well and the man got out of the car.

The man was big and built like a tank that had seen a few battles. The tank walked over to Jacob and opened his door. "Hey! Get away from there." I walked around to him as he closed the door. He put his hands up in a defeated gesture and got back in the SUV.

"Listen," I said to the pair. "I have had a long day and I would like it if you two would not fallow me home. Now if we need to talk then talk. Other wise I am going home."

"Just words of advice." Ranger leaned in through my open window. "Listen to your mother. She's been through a lot. And also," He paused. "Don't let the bad guy get the gun, it gives them ideas."

OOOoooOOO

It was three in the morning when my cell phone rang. I looked at the number and answered. "Carla."

Nothing on the other end. A few seconds of silence and the line went dead. I saved the number and went into the kitchen. I made my self some tea and opened my laptop. I checked my mail and was just AIM-ing my friends from Boston when the door chain opened.

Ranger's tank walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw I had my gun pointed at him. He went for his own, seeing my face was intent on the computer but…

"Don't try it big guy. I am not as bad as I look." I turned to him. He had put up his hands in "I surrender fashion" and I lowered my gun; still within reach at my hip.

I told him to stay where he was and went into my mother's room. A man was standing in the shadows approaching my mother. I shot the ground at his feet and he stopped. My mom sat up in her bed and pointed her gun at the man. The tank had rushed in and stopped when I pointed my gun back at him. I heard a bolt slide on my bother's bedroom door. And I listened to what my mother was saying.

"Goddamnit, Ranger. Stop breaking in!" She reached over to turn on her bedroom light and lowered her gun. Then she turned to me.

"Put it down Carla. Tank's not going to hurt anyone."

OOOoooOOO

My mom, brother, the tank and Ranger were all in the living room. My mom was telling a story that I had heard only once, but I knew it by heart. I decided to go running and had been out of 15 minutes when a car pulled up along side me. Morelli was inside.

"What am I, a fugitive now?" I leaned in through his window to ask.

"No. I was driving to work when I saw you. Are you running with anyone?" He looked through his windshield to see if any other runners were headed our way.

"Not today. Not ever really. My mom and brother aren't much for exercise. Sometimes I can get them to the gym though. What do you want?"

"Just to ask you some questions about you. You gave Trenton quite the shock yesterday." He held up the Sunday paper. The headline read: NEW BOMBSHELL IN TOWN.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said as I skimmed the article.

"Get in and I'll explain."

Chapter Four 

After sitting in the car with Morelli for a few minutes I started to feel comfortable talking with him. He stared at me once he finished his story. I looked down at my hands as I clasped them in my lap. "That explains a lot of the stories my mom has told me over the years. Though there are some differences."

Morelli sat straight in his seat and cranked the engine over. "I'll take you home, but you'll have to give me directions." I pointed over my shoulder. "Back that way for about five minutes."

Morelli pulled a u-turn and was at the house in three minutes. I headed for stairs and he followed. We walked the length of the hall and I knocked on the door. But I didn't wait for an answer and let my self in. As I walked in the door four sets of eyes looked at me, then moved to the figure behind me.

My little brother spoke up. "Look what the cat dragged in. You didn't give another crazy your gun again did you, Carla?"

I looked over at the couch where he was sitting and gave him a glare meant to kill. He turned around and stared at the cup of cocoa in his hands. It was still steaming.

I turned to walk down the hall of our two-bedroom apartment when my mother spoke from the living room. "Carla, wait a minute. Isn't there something you want to tell someone?"

I looked back at all of the unfamiliar faces and smiled. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Morelli. Sorry, Tank." And with that I went into the bathroom.

OOOOoooOOOO

I had used up half of the hot water, saving the rest for my mother when I heard yelling from the living room. I opened the bathroom door and looked down the hall. A bottle that was intended to be a Molotov cocktail was lying on the floor near the broken window.

I looked around to see if anyone was hurt and everyone was laughing except my brother, which I took as a good sign. I walked out to them in a bathrobe over spaghetti straps and jeans.

Ranger was the first to recover. "Babe, back one day and someone has already tried to kill you."

"Yeah, cupcake. But they should know that the tried that at my place and the exact thing happened." Morelli said.

I walked over to the bottle and bent over it. Something that looked like paper was stuffed inside the bottle. I went back into the room my mom's room and got a pair of gloves for everyone out. I snapped on my pair and pulled the rag and paper out of the bottle.

The paper inside was today's newspaper and I was on the headlines still. NEW BOMBSHELL IN TOWN stared out art me for the second time within the hour. In red writing below the headline was GET OUT OF TOWN CREAM!

Morelli was looking over my shoulder with what my mom called his cop face, on. "Looks like I'm the target this time."

This got no laughs.

**Chapter Five**

Morelli took the bottle and newspaper to the station, but not after giving mom a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Ranger did the same and we finally had the apartment to ourselves.

Our apartment has two bedrooms. My mom and I usually would share but I was camped out on the couch. My brother, Jacob, had the other room because he was the only boy. I didn't mind.

I would be lying if I said the message was meant for my mom. Sure she had similar things happen to her but the newspaper article was about the mess I made. No mention about my mom whatsoever.

I had borrowed a clean paper from our next-door neighbor and spread the article out so I could read the whole thing. Half way through the article my cell phone buzzed at my hip. "Carla," I said.

"Cream! What's up? We were wondering if you arrived in New Jersey all right. You never called." It was Sugar, one of my friends back in Boston.

We talked for about ten minutes about how the rest of my friends missed me and how my house was empty of moving boxes. When I hung up the phone I made a desperate attempt to find my boyfriend. I left a message on his cell and home number asking him to call me back.

By the time I finished the article I was disappointed. My brother walked over to the kitchen counter, which doubled as a bar where I was sitting and made him-self a cup of coffee. He had dropped a stack of papers down next to me and I took out a piece.

"Spanish homework?" I asked. It was more of a statement then a question.

He gave me a look we both had inherited from our parents. It said death, but was an empty threat. "Oh, ha ha. Just because you graduated early doesn't mean I don't have your natural ability to instantly finish homework. And yes, it is Spanish."

I looked down at the assignment and smiled. "You don't know what _mosca _means do you?"

He took the paper from my hands rather evilly. "No. Do you?"

I leaned back, a smile stretching across my face. "_Una mosca en la pared_. It was a song we used to sing in class, yes, I do know what it means."

OOOoooOOO

I walked out to my car around 9 o'clock and was looking at the homework questions I promised to help Jacob on. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and turned around to find Ranger standing behind me.

"We meet again." He said. He had Tank with him as well as two guys I didn't know.

He looked at me expectantly. "Carla. And what do I own such a pleasure?

None of them said anything, just watching me. "Well, good-bye then," and hope you jump off a bridge. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You don't have a last name?" He added an up-turned eyebrow to add effect.

"Yes, I do but not one that all of Trenton needs to know."

"You didn't mention it yesterday at the station."

"So?" I was getting annoyed with this game.

"Why won't you tell me?"

I blew out a sigh and got into my car and started the engine. Ranger leaned in trough the open window.

"It's Morelli isn't it?" His tone changed slightly. It was hard to tell what it was. Disappointment? Anger?

"No."

"Mañoso?" A different tone.

I gave him a Plum look. "Keep guessing. You'll find out. You're smart." And I drove away.

Chapter Six 

Ranger.

I had to mentally shake myself. What a catch he was.

I drove around town for an hour before stopping by the local supermarket. I wandered up and down the isles thinking. Who could help me with my bottled warning? Then it hit me.

Ranger's POV 

I couldn't believe how many FTA's were out there. I was just getting out of my SUV when my cell phone buzz at my hip.

I looked down at the number. I didn't recognize. "RangeMan."

"Ranger?" It was the all-mysterious Carla.

"Who wants to know?" I teased.

"Oh, stuff it. Listen I need to do a little research."

"Oh?'

"I will have you know that I have some freak leaving me messages by throwing them threw my living room window."

Her voice was turning nasty. "What do you need?" Whatever it was I wasn't going to give it to her. A feeling I couldn't recognize was coming from the pit of my stomach.

"A computer." She was dead serious.

"You have a laptop at your apartment." Her request was odd. Out of place odd, but completely understandable.

"Mine won't do. I need a computer with the same abilities as the one my mom used when she worked for you." She paused for breath. "A computer from," she paused, "at RangeMan."

I didn't know why but I decided to tease her some more. "How are you going to get one?" I wasn't planning to give her one.

"See you at 11." And she hung up.

I saved her number and walked into the building. I couldn't wait. I had more questions to ask her and I just had an idea of how to get her to answer.

Chapter Seven 

I got to the RangeMan building with three minutes to spare. I will admit that I was a little nervous. Ranger and I aren't best friends, yet here I was asking to use one of his computers.

As I walked into the building I found a little greeters desk. A large man who looked like he should be patrolling a prison was sitting behind it. He was looking down at something just below the top of the desk and I assumed that he was watching security cameras.

I walked up to the desk and the man looked up. He didn't say anything so I gave him a smile and decided to break the ice. "Hi. I'm here to see Ranger."

He looked down at his security cameras once more and then looked back at me. He didn't return the smile. "And you are?"

My smile widened. "The name's Ráchel. I am new in town and I was told that Ranger could help me. I have already set up a meeting time. That's why I'm here."

The man looked like he couldn't believe me, he picked up a phone, punched in a speed dial number and kept his eyes on me. As soon as I heard the other end answered I knew he had called Ranger.

"I have a Miss Rachel to see you sir."

I interrupted. "It's Ráchel." I said. "Not Rachel."

He gave me a what-do-I-care look and corrected himself. "I'm sorry, a Miss Ráchel to see you sir." He listened for a moment and gave a slight smile. "Yes sir." He said and hung up the phone.

"Come with me." He stood up and led me to the elevator. He pushed the button for the fourth floor and the doors closed, locking us both in a shiny metal box.

I noticed that the man was looking at me from behind my back. When the doors opened I walked out onto the floor but was not followed by the greeter-man. I turned and held the door.

"Aren't you coming?" He smiled.

"Not my place to." I shrugged. "Thanks for the help."

Another man was waiting for me when I turned around. It was Tank. "I saw that." He said.

"Saw what?" Tank and I have a very strange relationship.

He turned and walked down the hall and I followed. No one stopped me so I guessed I was going I the right direction. I checked my watch. It was ten after.

Tank turned to face me, standing next to the entrance to a cubby and I entered. There was Ranger, sitting in one of the two chairs stuffed into the cubby. "You're late. It's not nice to be late to a meeting you set up."

I smiled a smile that I had inherited from my mother and his features softened at recognition. "I am dreadfully sorry sir. But I ran into a problem on the first floor. Apparently no one knew I was coming."

He raised an eyebrow. "I told them Carla was coming. Not a Ráchel." His accent was flawless.

I was confused. "Surly after I mentioned that I wanted to do a background check you would have thought to do the same for me. Are you telling me you didn't?"

The corners of his mouth twitched and he shook his head. "I was going to but I thought you would save me the time and man power and tell me who you are. It wouldn't feel right you spy on a Plum."

He looked at my eyes to see if he had guessed right. I smiled. "Your still way off. I am technically a Plum by blood but not by name."

He looked like he expected as much. I pushed past him and sat down in front of the computer. I had opened all search engines and typed away. I felt Ranger stand up and push the other chair out of the cubby to give us both more room. At least that was what I had hoped.

He was leaning over my shoulder watching me reading the information. He was invading my personal space but I was used to it. I was just about to try the Boston newspapers when his hands took over the keyboard. He had printed out the entire NOTHING that I had found and typed in another search. Me.

He hit the go button and pushed me away from the computer while it did its search. He decided to stare at me the entire time and I noticed that Tank was standing in the doorway. I felt like I was being interrogated.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated." I said.

Tank smiled. So did Ranger. "Now, I won't look at the search results if you don't want me too as long as I get some information. Deal?" So I caved.

"Deal." I leaned back in the chair and sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Your parentage." That was what I was expecting.

I sighed again. "There's some stuff you need to know before you can know that."

He paused for a second, "Like what?"

Chapter Eight 

Tank was still standing in the hall so invited him in. He deserved to hear this too. Tank pulled in the chair that Ranger had pushed out earlier and offered it to Ranger. Ranger declined but I spoke up. "You might want to sit down for this. This is one of those times where you're either going to HAVE to sit down or your going to jump up in anger or shock."

Ranger nodded his head and sat. Tank had also nodded but remained standing.

I looked around for encouragement and sighed. I didn't know where to start. I looked at the computer screen just as it finished and I found my starting point.

"I was born in December. My brother was born in January." I paused and looked back at the screen. "There are two kinds of twins, fraternal and identical. Jacob and I are fraternal."

I looked to the guys and they showed little shock so I continued. "The one thing that is different about me and Jacob is that we have different last names. Neither of us Plum."

Rangers POV 

I was a little shocked that Jacob was Carla's twin but as she said it, it seemed to fit. But when she mentioned that the last names were different between them something in my head told me something was wrong.

**Carla's POV**

It was so quite in the cubby I could hear the gears turning in both of their heads. My gears were turning too. My mom said it was always my choice to tell them or not.

"I am ten minutes older then Jacob. And he hates me for it. But my mom was only shocked about our differences when she…" My cell phone interrupted me.

I looked down at the number. It was Oliver. "What do you want Oliver?"

A little voice answered. He sounded winded. "Hey. What took you so long to call? Dad's been worried about the regulars and the oath. Sounds like they don't want to go in."

I sighed. "Uncle Diesel will put them straight. Thanks for calling." And I hung up. I also turned off my phone.

I looked back at Ranger and Tank. They were still looking at me. Waiting.

Chapter Nine 

Mom had made a point in telling me that the Merry Men were a little freighting, and I now knew what she meant. I was nervous from the information I had just divulged to Ranger and Tank and having them kidnap me didn't help the matter.

Tank and Ranger exchanged one glace; face's obviously trying hard to hide all emotion. When Ranger gave a single nod and walked out of the cubby. Tank on the other hand had moved toward me and in one single motion had me thrown over his shoulder. All of this took me by surprise.

I guess I couldn't blame them.

Tank ended up caring me down the stairs and into the garage. One of the other guys had obviously been called ahead of time by Ranger and had a SUV waiting for us when we got there. Tank tossed me into the back seat and got into the driver's.

He then drove around to the front of RangeMan and picked up Ranger. I had no idea where they were planning to take me and stayed quite, letting them think.

Ten minutes later we were on the outskirts of the burg and in front of a local row home. Ranger and Tank both got out of the car, Tank tossing me over his shoulder and carried me into the house.

I was carried into the living room and was dropped onto the couch. And to my added surprise Morelli walked down the stairs, portable phone to his ear.

"You should hurry." He said and he hung up. He walked over to me and looked right into my eyes. I again had the feeling I was being interrogated.

I looked back, face giving away that I was uncomfortable. He backed off and looked to Ranger. "What's this all about, Mañoso?"

"Exactly my point, Morelli."

We all heard a car pull up outside and my mom and Jacob walked through the door.

Mom looked at everyone in the room, her eyes finally settling one me before she spoke a word. She looked directly at Tank, who was standing guard over me and then to Ranger. The emotions were pouring out of her eyes.

"I had hoped better reactions from you." She spat. "You have no idea how hard it was for me while they were growing up."

I saw where the conversation was going and tried to intervene but Tank put his hand over my mouth. They weren't going to like what they were going to hear but if they wanted to hear it then it wasn't my place to stop them.

"You." She pointed at Morelli. "I expected you to at least try to talk to me about this first." She turned to Ranger. "Same with you. I don't care about your not-lending-to-relationship crap. I haven't for years. Now, she's your daughter and I expect you to accept that."

All of us just watched her go. While everyone else was staring stunned at the door Jacob and I exchanged looks.

"You should probably stay here with Dad and explain everything. I don't think Mom is up to having either of us at home at the moment." I said to him.

He nodded. "You going to RangeMan?"

I nodded back. "I only got as far as explaining the twin and Dad thing. I never mentioned names."

The whole room was now looking at both of us as we talked, taking it all in. Jacob glanced at Ranger. "Good. You have family to catch up with. Just promise me you'll handle Mom this time."

I agreed. The last time my mom was this upset was when my friends and I went to Mike's Bar for the first time and got home at 3 in the morning.

I got off the couch and Tank didn't try to stop me. Finding out one of your friends had two different men's children didn't happen everyday. I walked over too Jacob and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "Make sure he is out of reach of his gun."

"Same to you." He whispered back. I walked over to Ranger and Tank and stood looking right at them. Deer caught in the headlights.

"We should go." I walked towards the door. Ranger and Tank shared a look and fallowed me out.

Chapter Ten 

We rode in silence. Taking fifteen minutes on the return trip to the RangeMan building. As we pulled in the garage my pager buzzed. I checked the read out and raced to the elevator. Neither Tank nor Ranger tried to stop me.

Ranger's POV 

We didn't try to stop her, what good would it have done anyway? Stephanie's words still ringing in my head, _She's your daughter and I expect you to accept that._ My daughter.

When I reached the fourth floor I went straight for the cubby where this whole thing started. And sure enough there she was, talking on her cell phone, writing on a notepad that was in one of the desk drawers.

She said good-bye and hung up. She stood up and stopped when she reached me. She gave a nervous smile and I stepped aside to let her pass. I went to the control room, having business to complete.

I wasn't listening to the report as usual. I had caught movement in one of the cameras and saw that Carla was leaving.

I turned around, half way through the report, which was still being given and went to my apartment on the seventh floor. I need to think.

Carla's POV 

I reached the apartment, which I was trying to avoid in twenty minutes. I knew mom would be upset and I heard her watching a movie in her room. Darn, I needed to reach the closet.

I slowly opened her door and found that she was asleep, lying curled up on her bed. What luck. I walked over to the closet and made myself an overnight bag, which could last me a lifetime. I expected once Ella heard I was staying some clothes would magically appear in the closet of the extra apartment on the fifth floor.

I left my mom to her thoughts and went into Jacob's room and packed him a bag too. I then went into the bathroom and got all of the necessities from there as well.

I left the apartment after another twenty minutes of gathering the stuff we would need to survive. I had no idea when Jacob or I would return to the house, but chances didn't look good for anytime soon.

The apartment building we were living had it's own private garage very similar to the RangeMan buildings, except it was less high-tech.

Our family has two cars and a motorcycle. Mom never likes me riding the motorcycle but my license covers one. For a minute I stood there contemplating the pros and cons of taking it. If I didn't, Jacob would come back hoping to take it. Oh what the hell, I'll take it.

I had my helmet upstairs so I ran back up to get it and hurried back down. I hooked on my bag to the back and slipped on Jacob's bag like a backpack and took off.

My first stop was to Morelli's house and drop off Jacob's stuff. I stayed to talk to him for another minute at the door making sure everything was going okay. When he reassured me that it was I told him if he needed a car he should go back home for the Buick. He didn't look happy and questioned me about the motorcycle but I zoomed away, questions unanswered.

I took another fifteen minutes to get back to RangeMan. I parked in the garage and grabbed my bag. I was carrying my helmet under my arm like a fighter jet pilot with my bag in my left hand.

I waved to the guy at the front desk and hit the button for the seventh floor when I got into the elevator. Lucky for me Tank must have told the guys that I was the only one who could talk to Ranger at the moment.

The seventh floor apartment was just like the stories. Ranger's bedroom door was closed so I headed into the living room. I turned on the TV and settled in.

It was three in the morning when I was jolted awake. I was disoriented for a moment wondering where I was when I remembered. I sat up and was faced with the wrong end of a gun barrel. Ranger.

"Geez, man. Lighten up." I stood and went into the kitchen. Ranger had blood shot eyes and didn't look okay. I smiled and made some coffee. Ranger had put the gun down but it was still at his side, ready if I decided to attack him.

A half hour later I had set breakfast on the table in an area right off of the kitchen. Anger still had his gun and I was tired of him standing there waiting for a reason to shoot me.

So, I stood up went over to him and yanked it out of his hands. He was taken by surprise and his eyes were still blood shot. I sighed and called Tank from the phone in the hall. I told him if he ever wanted to see Ranger again he would have to come to the seventh floor in the next five minutes,

Sure enough three minutes later Tank showed up, sleep still in his eyes. "What's going on?" He yawned.

"Your boss is killing himself. If he doesn't sober up I am going to be even later then I already am. I have work to do and I need him to ride shotgun."

Tank looked at me questioningly. "What job?"

I smiled. "I have to get to Boston. By car. I have a job there."

Tank thought about it, still not understanding. I sighed again. "I have to take a RangeMan SUV to Boston. I also have to take my overnight bag, Ranger, and my motorcycle. I can't do that if Ranger isn't up to the trip.

"Oh. I'll get right on it then." He smiled as he walked towards the door to leave. Just as he reached the door he paused and looked back at me, still smiling. "You look a lot like your mother. But you also have inherited a lot from your dad. Keep that in mind."

Chapter Eleven 

I yawned for the first time openly during the fourth hour of the car trip to Boston. Tank was driving and I was in the passenger seat. Dad was in the backseat, sleeping like a log. Dad. A sight and word that I wasn't used to.

Tank glanced over at me then to Ranger in the rearview mirror. The road was empty of cars and the sun had started its climb to the center of the sky a little over an hour ago.

Emotions and questions, thoughts and memories were running around in my head, taking up the majority of my attention during the trip. All of my life I had never known my dad and now he was sleeping the backseat and I was temporarily evicted from my apartment. I guess I was happy but there was something else holding me back. Was HE happy too? Did he want me?

I could understand his position; I had been in it before. But I was his responsibility. I was here in his life and he just had to deal with it. He could be mad and he could hate me but that didn't change the fact that we were related. Two generations of Mañoso, sitting in the same car driving off into the sunrise seeking out a common goal.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere in my thoughts because I was jolted awake by the sound of Tank closing his door and walking to the office of a motel. It was dark again. Tank must have driven all day.

I checked the back seat and Ranger had been awakened too. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the SUV. I walked around back and got out my bags, leaving Ranger to figure out what was going on.

Tank had gotten two rooms that were connected by a single door. Four beds, two in each room. I took the two room keys from Tank and headed inside, dropping my stuff on the bed nearest the window.

I heard movement in the other room peered in. Ranger had his head in his hands, sitting at the edge of his bed and Tank was organizing their bags. He looked up as I walked in.

"Where are we?"

He looked at Ranger who still had his head in his hands. "Ossining. Somewhere between New York and Connecticut. You've both been out forages. Almost had me worried."

"Sorry. I would have taken over if you woken me up."

"Nah. I had a lot of coffee." He returned to packing and for the first time I could see how sluggish his movements were. I walked over to his side and laid a hand on his arm. His muscles were tense and stressed from being awake for more then 24 hours.

"Get some sleep, Tank. Ranger and I can take care of all of this." I motioned to the bags. Tank slowly shook his head. "No I better..."

He stopped and fell forward onto the bed and bags. Either he was really tired or the dart in his arm had something to do with it. I spun around to the door that leads to my room. A man wearing all black was standing there and suspected he was the one who shot the dart.

Ranger was moving. He had grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the ground. The next thing I new the man in black was on the floor next to me.

I felt a hand grab me foot. Instinctively I kicked out and I heard a groan but the hand still had a firm grip on my leg. Another guy was busy sparing with Ranger and Ranger didn't notice I was being attacked.

I was still tried from the travel and my movements were delayed just long enough that the men didn't have too much of a problem getting me out to their car.

When I realized this I did the very first thing I had learned, scream. The manager had come out of his office and had a shotgun in hand. He took one look at the scene and fired off a couple rounds.

I was then dropped into the dirt and left there. The guys were pretty shot up but I was hit with a couple of stray pellets. The manager was soon standing over me and had his hands pressing firmly onto the wounds.

By the time Ranger had gotten out to us the men managed to drive off. He looked unscathed apart from the bruises that were forming on his face. And when he saw me he went into what I call the mother-eagle mode. Racing to tend to the injured.

"How bad is it?" He asked. His voice was unnaturally calm.

"Not bad. Those pellets will have to be removed though." Said the manager. He looked shocked and the adrenaline was wearing off. "I'm sorry, miss. I am not as good a shot as I used to be."

I was sore and bleeding. I had pellets in my arm and I was lying in the dirt. "You shot perfectly. From what I can tell, you scared them off before they could do any worse." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

0000ooo0000

It was two hours later, the window was fixed from where the men broke in, the pellets were out of my arm, and I was clean.

I had just walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and t-shirt when my cell phone rang. I checked the read out and sighed it was Oliver.

"What now?" I snapped.

"Dad wants to know how much longer it will take you to get here." Oliver was the youngest son of Mike of Mike's Bar in Boston. His older brother Nate was yelling in the background and didn't sound happy.

There was a moment where the phone was being wrenched out of Oliver's hands and Nate came on the line.

"Hi, Carla. Sorry about the call. Oliver has been a little out of control lately. Hope he didn't interrupt anything." I knew Nate had a thing for me. But we had never hooked up for reasons unknown. He was a really sweet guy and all but it never worked out.

"No, it's perfectly all right. I'm already on my way there. I'm checking up on the grapevine, that's why it's taking so long. How's it going there?" Nate and I were close but in a very odd way. I often conducted my business in his dad's bar and Nate was often my server. The one thing that made our relationship odd was the fact that he had seen me at my best and at my worst.

The grapevine is a little list of very close friends that my mother had gained over the years. They were the ones who would take us in if anything happened or had information for us if we asked for it. Kinda like a miny RangeMan.

A lot of the times I pulled of a job at the bar I was the distraction, just like the jobs my mom used to do for Ranger, or I had to extract information. Both of those jobs often called for some exotic and skimpy outfits. But I wasn't complaining, not now at least.

"Everything's okay here. The regulars at the bar are putting up a little fight but we remind them of their promise. Martease has been coming in lately asking for you, though," He voice sounded pressed. "Didn't you tell him you moved?"

This last bit of information did not bode well. Martease was in one of the local gangs. I had brought him in on one occasion and his friends didn't like it. I also used them for deep underground info if I needed it. If Martease was looking for me it meant that he wanted or had information for me. Unfortunately, he would already know I was gone but not to where.

"Did you tell him I moved?" I asked hurriedly.

"No, I didn't know what he wanted and he wouldn't tell me. I said I would pass on the message." He paused. Ranger had just walked in the room he was trying to listen in on the conversation and in his approach a floorboard squeaked underfoot.

"I have to go. Say 'Hi' to your dad for me." I ended the connection and faced Ranger.

"What's 'The Fire'?" He asked.

Chapter Twelve 

Now Ranger isn't stupid. But at first glance after he asked me what is 'the fire' I would have thought he was down a couple of IQ points. What kind of question was that? Fire is hot. It burns you when you touch it. It gives off light and contributes a lot to explosions.

I turned my head in a questioning gesture. He held up a CD and waved it slightly do the light glinted off of it. Then it hit me.

The Fire was a reference in a song by Garth Brooks. (A/N: Garth Brooks is a country singer. Just stay with me) I got up and walked over to my bags. I hardly thought that Ranger would listen to music, but my friends had a band where they played other artists songs as practice. They were really good and they often got their song ideas from their friends and family, me included.

I pulled out my laptop and Ranger handed me the CD. I punched a few buttons and a window popped up displaying the music tracks. The tracks on a CD are usually named but not today. I hit another button and the song began to play.

Now, I love my laptop and wouldn't say anything that might make it get up and walk off but its speakers weren't what they could be. I stopped the song and rummaged in my bag for a set of headphones.

Before I restarted the CD I turned my attention back to Ranger. He was looking at me with an expression of utter trust. How I had earned that I will never know. "I'll let you know once I have listened to the CD once over. According to my computer the CD is only 40 minutes long."

He looked at me with the trust still evident in his eyes and I softened, "You can stay if you want. I can make the headphones adjust so we can both listen."

He smiled. A different smile then his everyday turned up at the corners of his mouth smile. I had seen it on members of other families but never in my own.

"I'll stay with Tank. He should be waking up soon. You can come and join us when you're finished." And he walked out of the room leaving me alone with the music.

Ranger's POV 

I watched Carla as I held up the disk. After a moment of contemplation she seemed to have a revelation. She stood up and produced a laptop, which she inserted the disk, and a set of headphones.

I don't know why but I felt different ever since I met Carla. She was a loose cannon, causing damage everywhere she went. She was tough and independent, caring and concerned, a family person who loved being single. Just like Steph.

I did a lot of thinking during the trip about the strangest dream I had.

I was at the police station talking to Morelli about a dealer RangeMan and the police teamed up to catch, when a girl no older the sixteen came running through the front doors. She turned around looking at whatever it was outside and ducked.

A second later the glass front doors shattered with the help of a bullet fired from her follower. A man had caught up with her, finally tackling her in front of half the squad on duty that sift.

When we had all recovered from the shot (it caused us all to duck) we went over to help get them separated. Too everyone's surprise the man wasn't attacking her, he was in fact stunned.

A little over fifteen minutes later Morelli and I were briefly introduced to her mother who turned out to be Stephanie. The next thing I know I turn out to be her father and her younger twin brother is Morelli's son. I also wake up to have her in my house and to find out we are in a little town in the middle of nowhere on our way to Boston.

OOOoooOOO

An hour later the door connecting both rooms burst open and Carla strode in. She wasn't smiling but she was wearing an amused grin.

"I figured it out." She announced. Tank was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard. His eyes were a little bloodshot and his headache had gone down but he looked awful.

"Figured out what?" He asked.

Carla turned to face him and held up the CD. "This. The songs on the CD are sending a message. Mostly to me but I suppose that one or two could apply to you." She said to me.

She continued. "I also know why we haven't reached Boston yet. I checked my cell to check if I missed any calls and I have, five in all; three from my mother and two from my brother. You answered them though." She directed the conversation to Tank. "My mother found out about our little trip and told you to make a couple of stops. My mom has a few contacts she would have wanted for us to stay at for a couple of hours on our way, to throw off anyone following us."

"What do the songs have to do with Boston?" I asked. It might have become obvious to Carla but I had no idea what was going on in the past few days.

She looked back at me. "The song you listened to was about living life to the fullest. About how you can be careful but you wouldn't be doing anything worthwhile. Afraid of 'getting burned.' My friends back in Boston call it my theme song."

Her cheeks turned a little red in embarrassment. "The second track is about standing up for yourself then realizing that you have to show respect. Track three is a song they play describing Mike's. Song four is a song my boyfriend…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. I felt a strange thought pass through my mind and I realized that there was a lot about this girl I didn't know. Hell, I was supposed to be her father but I could tell that she didn't feel comfortable with me for to start acting like we were what we were.

Chapter Thirteen Carla's POV 

We were well on our way. All three of us, Tank was driving, Ranger in the passenger seat, and me in the back. Tank had admitted to taking a phone call from my mother two hours into the trip.

My mother knew I had a job to do in Boston but she was worried I would do something stupid after her outburst. Once she found out everything was okay she told Tank to stop in on a couple of the informants we have along the way.

That's what we were doing now, on our way to gather a couple of folders and check up on the gossip. It took us ten minutes to get to the house from the main road. I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

All of the cars I recognized were in the driveway, so we had to park in the street, but I was sure Tank and Ranger didn't mind. I knocked on the door and a second later a ten-year-old answered the door.

"Hello?" He asked. He was partly hidden by the security chain.

"Hi, Cory. Is your mom home?" I looked down at him and smiled my business only smile.

He smiled back and closed the door. I heard the chain slid and he opened the door in full. I walked inside and was followed by Ranger. Tank was still in the car.

We followed him into the kitchen and I took a seat at the kitchen table, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl. Ranger sat down next too me but was looking around the room.

I heard a stamped of footfalls on the stairs and Annie Modillion rushed into the kitchen and embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, dear. I am so glad you got here safe. I haven't been able to get in contact with the last two houses to make sure you were on your way."

She released me from the hug and sat down. "When did you last call?" I asked.

She sighed. I noticed that her face was red and she seemed truly relived. "I called just five minutes ago. And a half-hour before that. At first I thought they were shopping but it just doesn't seem right, their answering machine has been disconnected."

I was going to reply when there was a knock on the door. We all stopped and listened. Another knock and Cory went to answer the door like he had done to me.

"Hello?" He asked in the same tone. There was a pause and Cory replied. "No. I'm sorry. There is no one here under that name.

Now, to me he sounded like an adult over a telephone. That's one of the reasons I love Cory so much; he is smart. I felt Ranger get up and walk ever so silently to the door. He looked out of the peephole and…

Ranger's POV 

Sometimes I wonder why I am in the line of business that I am. Sure I make good money but my life and the life's of others are always in danger.

I remember the times that I told Stephanie that I had no place for relationships. It was the truth. I couldn't risk her life but because she had a job where it would be at risk she deserved to be supported. I didn't like that she was always in danger but I loved the fact that she could take care of herself and was willing to have people who could help in her company.

I think that was the reason I fell for her in the first place. And a result of that was sitting in a chair in the kitchen behind me.

Chapter Fourteen 

**Carla's POV**

Sure, I admit I was a little worried when I answered my cell phone but hey who wouldn't of they had just found out that there friends were incommunicado.

"Hello?"

"Girl, why aren't you in town?" It was MT.

I sighed. "I was out with my mom and bro. I am sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't what the entire gang to drag me back to Boston." MT was one of my more formal informants. He is in close with one of the largest gangs in the Boston area and he gets me in on the meetings and such.

"You gonna be in for the dinner tomorrow night?" Crap! Did he just say I had dinner?

"Yeah. Just pick me up at my place. I'll be ready." I hung up and turned to Annie.

"Annie could you please check up with the rest of the grapevine and gather all of my stuff for me? I have to get to Boston tonight. Did you know that I have a dinner planned?" I was hurrying around the kitchen closing all of my files and placing the loose-leaf papers back into their correct folders.

Annie checked her calendar. "Yes, dear. Didn't you know?"

I came to halt in the doorway. "No! I didn't. Jacob must have taken the message planning to tell my mother but he must have forgotten with the move and all."

I was practically at the front door when Cory opened it to Tank. Cory and Ranger had both stopped to watch me answer my phone and watch me rush around the house. Now I saw it was Tank at the door.

"Thank goodness." I said. "You need to help me get my bike out of the back of the car. Dad, you and Tank need to drive straight to Boston without stopping. I have to pick up a few things and I'll meet you at the Big Bed hotel on Gaines Street."

Ranger's POV 

"Gaines Street?" I was in shock. I was just about to let Tank in the door when Carla all of a sudden starts talking about dinner and giving us instructions, which were different from her own agenda.

"Why can't you come with us?" Simple question, simple answer. At least that was what I was hoping for.

"I can't. I have to pick up a few things on the way and I need to avoid the lookouts. You'll have to get the room and wait until I get there. It is in a perfectly safe neighborhood and you and Tank would look right at home. No one would look twice at you which is what I need at the moment."

By now Tank had gotten the bike out of the back and had Carla's bag tied to the back, a leather-riding jacket in his hands, a helmet hanging from the bars.

Carla dropped her folders into her bag and shrugged on her jacket. She picked up and placed her helmet on her head. "You're just going to have to trust me."

She swung her leg over the bike and in one fluid motion, had the engine on and was out off down the street.

"How are we going to trust her if she doesn't trust us?" I asked Tank, who was now standing beside me.

"Easy." He said. "She already does."

Chapter Fifteen 

I had some second doubts about leaving Ranger and Tank alone in Boston but I remembered some of the things mom would tell me about them.

"One of the things you have to remember about your father is that he is very…um…very in charge."

Her father. That's what mom always called him. Never by Ranger or Ricardo. Always just 'your father' or 'dad.'

"Nothing ever shocks him or scares him on the outside, but…" She would always pause, waiting for me to ask a question. I was fascinated with stories about my father when I was younger. Before I understood.

"But?" I would ask.

"But the inside was always teeming with emotions. The inside is always like a nervous child, jumping at every sound, always listening." My eyes would widen.

"Is he strong?"

My mom would laugh. "Yes, very strong but also very weak."

Here I would lose my enthusiasm. "I don't want any wimp for a father, my dad has to be the strongest around."

Again my mom would laugh. "Well, he would have to compete well with Jacob's dad. He has stood through a lot. But so has yours."

"I bet mine's strongest!" With that I would leave. A new spring in my step, ready to prove to the world that Carla had a father to be proud of.

I smiled as I pulled into the hotel parking lot. And when I pulled off my helmet I noticed the tears for the first time.

Chapter Sixteen 

**Ranger's POV**

It was one in the morning before I heard the bike pull into the parking lot outside. A few minutes later the door opened letting in light. Carla paused when she saw I was awake and closed the door.

Tank was keeping the nightly guard and I agreed to drive tomorrow. Because we were taking turns with the watch we only needed to get one room a night. Carla noticed Tank's absence.

"Where's Tank?" Carla's voice was shaky. I tried to hide my concern. Ha, concern? Okay I could see myself being concerned for her safety and health but…

But what?

"Night watch."

She crossed the room to the second bed and turned on the nightstand. In the light I could see that her face was blotchy. "Listen. I know we got off on a… unusual start but…"

"Ask me a question." She interrupted.

Her statement caught me off guard. "What?"

"Ask me a question. I can't tell you anything if I don't know what you want to know."

I hesitantly answered. "Okay."

I let my eyes wander the room while searching for a question. When I finally found one…

"Where did your mother go?"

She sat down on the bed and removed her shoes and jacket. Once she had settled down, spread-eagled on the bed, she answered. "After she left Trenton?"

She looked over at me for clarification. I only nodded, my throat sealed from fear that I would hear something I didn't want to hear. But it was too late to stop now.

She sighed and chuckled. "Mom first went to Boston. She had never really traveled before and she needed to be sure she could get help whenever she needed it. You once told her that you had "similar arrangements" in Boston and Miami. She wanted to make sure that if something went wrong she could attract RangeMan's attention.

"At one point you went to the Boston offices and some how mom found out that you were there so in a blind panic she went to Miami. She went back to Boston, had Jacob and me and when we were two she took us to San Diego."

Carla paused and took a deep breath. She glanced over at me before continuing.

"We lived in San Diego, a NAVY town until I was seven and then we moved back to Boston. From Boston we… well you know the rest."

Utter silence and utter shock. She was right under my nose and even on purpose and I still couldn't find her.

Chapter Seventeen 

**Carla's POV**

I quietly waited for Ranger to ask another question. But I was glad for the time to think. I know I have known mom's stories for as long as I can remember but you are telling them to someone else you notice things you never have before.

For example, I knew mom was running away from someone when she left Boston for the first time but to be sitting across the room from him gave it… I don't know what it gave it. It just made it different; to actually know him personally and not just from stories changes your perspective a little.

It was a good three minutes of contemplation before Ranger spoke up again. "Why did you leave San Diego? You had no reason to leave, didn't you?"

"Technically that's two questions." I joked. "We didn't leave because we were forced like mom was back in Boston but we had a reason. When we were seven our school was held hostage. Not for any reason, just one thing we were learning advanced addition and the next thing I know is that the teacher has called 911 because a man had shot Jacob."

Jacob's POV 

"I haven't been able to get her on her cell." I said. I was kind of worried and so was dad. I have been trying for a good part of three days to reach my mother. She left in such a storm and then Carla is driving her bike and I haven't seen her in two days either come to think of it.

"Wait a minute." I thought out load. Morelli looked up and sent me a puzzled expression. I dialed Carla's cell number and was relieved when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Carla?" I have no idea why my sister and I have to ask each other if it's us on the other end.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, listen have you seen mom in the last couple of days. She's not answering any of my calls."

"No. I haven't. I've been out of town since Tuesday. I haven't seen anyone but dad." She paused. "How's Morelli?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was watching me still, intrigued at the conversation. When I looked at him he stood up and walked over to stand by my side. "He's okay."

I heard a sigh come over the line and then Carla's voice. "I wish I could say the same over here."

This got my full attention. "You okay?" Brother/sister love, eat it up.

"Yeah I'm fine but I just told dad about why we left San Diego etc. He's a little shaken."

I laughed. I had the same experience with my father two days ago. Then I noticed something.

"Why did you wait so long?" I asked, very confused.

"This is the first chance I have had to talk to him alone. After mom's outburst I only slept for an hour. Then I got a call for a job back in Boston. Plus I found out I have a dinner tomorrow night I have to attend plus the fact that I was shot yesterday doesn't help. Oh," She had a revelation. "Could you please check up with the grapevine? I have a strong feeling someone is looking for me and is using our contacts to gather information"

"Willingly?"

"No." There was some noise in the background. "Listen I have to go. I'll call mom the first chance I get in the morning. You and Morelli need to get some sleep."

I smiled. "I will if you do."

I heard her laugh too. "Race you." And she disconnected.

I put the phone back in its cradle and dragged dad off to bed. I had too weird a family.

Chapter Eighteen 

**Ranger's POV**

I grew up with four sisters but after all of those years I still have no idea why they care so much about their hair and makeup matching their outfits.

I was leaning in the doorway watching Carla looking at herself in the mirror. "I'll never be able to pull off dinner tonight. I'll have to talk to Uncle Diesel before hand." It was 10 in the morning and Carla was making no sense whatsoever.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right you never met him. Uncle Diesel. He was the first fatherly figure in Jacob and mine's lives. Mom met him on a job in Trenton but saw him again when we were in San Diego. He moved with us to Boston but got his own place. He took, takes very good care of us. We have to go see him before dinner tonight."

Okay, there was a little of an explanation but it didn't answer all of my questions. "Why?"

Carla turned her full attention to me and glared. "Can't you just accept something? It's not like you have a say in the matter anyway. I'm going with or without you." She turned back to her reflection and began to put on some makeup. "I am also hoping to talk to Nate and the regulars at Mike's while I'm there." She looked back at me. "You are, however, welcome to join me."

When she was done she walked over to her bag, which was sitting at the edge of her bed. I realized what she was doing at the last minute and turned my back to her. When she was done I felt her tap on my shoulder.

She was stunning, hardly looked the age of sixteen. I also noticed just how much she looked like her mother. "Wow."

She smiled. "That's the reaction I was going for." She walked back over to the bed and fetched her purse and walked over to the door.

She turned to face me when she had the door open and smiled another dazzling smile. "Coming?"

Chapter Nineteen 

We took the SUV. Tank was in the backseat and he looked tired. I was in the passenger seat giving directions. We reached Mike's in twenty minutes and I twisted in my seat so I could talk to both of the guys. "I'll go in last, about five minutes after you both enter. Don't go in together. Get settled. Order a drink if you want. Oh and watch out."

Ranger and Tank didn't look especially happy about the arrangements but they listened, which was a start. Once five minutes had passed I got out of the SUV and lock the doors behind me. I pulled open the heavy wooden door and no body looked twice at me.

I took at seat at the bar and waited for the tender to notice I was there. The bartender tonight was the same as every night. He looked over in my direction and I gave a signal for a mixed drink. Of course it wasn't alcoholic but it still tasted like it and it packed a punch.

The tender walked it over to me and I gave him a smile. "Since when are you back in town, Cream? I thought your family moved."

"We did but some things need to be taken care of before I can forget this place." I took a sip of my drink and continued. "Has Diesel been in yet?"

He looked around the bar then to the clock that was attached to the brick wall. He should be here any minute. Oh," He leaned in to me over the bar. "Two new guys walked in a minutes or two right before you did. They look tough but…" While he talked he pinpointed there positions with his eyes.

He stood back up. "Thanks, Nate. I'll check them out." I was smiling on the inside and a little on the outside.

He smiled back and walked away, leaving me alone with my drink. Nate was right. A couple of minutes later he walked through the door. He didn't notice me only because he wasn't looking. He was standing right next to me and waved to get Nate's attention. When Nate finally walked away again I made my move.

I stood up and walked over to Ranger, brushing on diesel's arm when I stood up. I sat down at Ranger's table and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Can I help you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, actually. I noticed you were new around here and I was wondering if you need a friend?" I batted my eyelashes at him and I could see Diesel shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"And what did you have in mind?" Ranger was very cautious not to be to obvious and he seemed to understand what I was doing.

I smiled and sipped some of my drink. I made a show of the fact that it was empty. And Ranger gave on of his sly smiles. "Let me buy you another drink."

He waved his hand toward the bar and that's when Diesel lost it. He got up and walked over toward our table. While we were waiting for my drink to arrive Ranger and I made undistinguishable small talk.

My new drink arrived and I took a sip. I made another show of how strong it was. That's when Diesel put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hi" I said, slurring my words.

He looked down at me and then to Ranger. "You've had enough." Of course he was still talking to me. But Ranger acted his part. "And why does she care what you have to say? Can't you she's with me?"

Diesel's hand tightened on my shoulder and I knew we had him. I put another smile on my face and giggled. "Relax. I can take care of myself. This guy's nothing." I said to Ranger. "My Uncle is just being a big stiff." I turned to Diesel.

He was mad and slightly concerned at the way I struggled to stand up. Ranger followed my lead. "I'll take you home." He said.

If you thought Diesel was upset before you should have seen him now. "I think she should come with me."

"Perfectly capable of walking myself out. And besides I have a car waiting for me." All three of us made our way outside and I looked up and down the street. Diesel and Ranger were arguing in the background.

They were almost at blows when a big, windowless van drove up and stopped at the curb. We were all so shocked that when the man in the mask jumped out and made a grab for me we all did react right way. When the man grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door I protested, my mind in a haze. When I tried to pull my arm away he turned and hit me.

It hurt and brought me to my knees. Of course that made my protest stop, but it was around now that Ranger realized what was going on. I couldn't tell what was going on. The man holding my wrist released it and I slumped to the ground, my head pounding and my eyes watering.

I have no idea how much time passed until I felt my hands being wrenched away from my face. I couldn't recognize sound, let alone voices, so I had no idea who was with me. At one point a cloth was pushed to my forehead and I sucked in a breath. The hand holding the cloth released some of the pressure but soon regained his composure and pushed harder,

Somewhere after having a bright light shined in my eyes I was helped to my feet. I staggered when I stood and felt a number of hands reach out for me. I managed to smile and say 'I'm okay' before I fainted.

Chapter Twenty 

The first thing I heard was a very annoying beeping. I felt my head pound to match its beat. The next thing I noticed was the voices. "She has a concussion. We don't know yet how severe it is. The range is somewhere between her being perfectly fine to having her personality changed to completely forgetting everything. We also had to stitch shut the cut and she will one heck of a shiner. That's all I can tell you at the moment."

I heard someone thank the nurse and the door open and close. Two bodies moved closer and stood at either side of my bed. The beeping, I realized, was from a heart monitor, which I could feel attached to my pointer finger on my right hand. I also could feel the IV in my arm. I was in a hospital.

We remained in our positions for a good couple of minutes when I couldn't take anymore of the beeping. In one fluid motion I had the monitor off of my finger and had wrenched my eyes open. As quickly as I had opened them I had to shut them due to the florescent lights above me.

The beeping quickly went to a steady tone and one of the men stand at my side turned off the machine, seeing it as no longer necessary. I slowly opened my eyes this timeand Ranger and Tank swam into view.

I blinked. "It feels like someone hit me with a hammer."

A small smile tugged at the corners of their mouths. "I don't know about a hammer but I think a .40 caliber glock would be along those lines."

"I thought it was called a pistol whip," I raised a hand to my forehead and winced. I had a nice bruise forming all right and I had a huge bandage held in place with some sort of tape.

I sat up and neither of them tried to stop me. "What's the deal?"

Tank reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a CD player. "We were kept out of your room until the x-rays, stitches and IV were hooked up and ready. While we were waiting a nurse says there was a package waiting for the victim of a concussion down at the front desk. I went to check it out and there was another CD waiting for us."

This shocked me. Why would they bother leaving more when we had barely figured out the last one? It looked like the CD was already in a CD player but it couldn't tell. I squinted to it trying to make it out when Ranger finally spoke up. "What's the plan?"

I turned my attention. "What time is it?" I hoped I didn't miss the dinner. I told Martease that I would be there.

"You have plenty of time. It's only 1:30."

Thank goodness.

Chapter Twenty-One 

I was released an hour later and the minute I walked out of the building I turned my cell phone back on. I had one new voicemail. Oh no, it was from Martease. I dialed in the number and listened to the message.

"Hey, girl. Listen you usually answer and its got me kind of worried. I just wanted to tell you that the dinner has been moved to tomorrow night so don't bother showing up. I'll pick you up at your old place around six. You can call me if you have other ideas. Same rules apply for tomorrow. See ya then."

Yes! I would have time to get some sleep and deal with the whole black eye thing. My smile must have been contagious because when I looked up both of the guys were smiling at me. "Best news ever." I said. "Dinner has been moved to tomorrow night."

"Gives you time."

I was feeling so relived I almost collapsed to my knees. We got into the SUV and headed for the hotel. When we finally got to our room I started to pack. Clearly it was an unexpected move.

"What are you doing?" Ranger asked. There was a hit of concern in his voice.

I zipped my laptop into its case and hiked on my backpack. "Going home."

I looked around the room and found my riding jacket. I replaced my backpack once I had it on and grabbed my helmet.

"Why?" Shock and confusion tangled together; Tank Ranger asked at the same time. It was a little overwhelming. "Don't panic." I told them. They didn't look convinced. "I'm not crazy from the bump on my head. I'm going 'home' to our old house here in Boston."

I walked out the door and into the parking lot. I had put on the helmet and was about to get on my bike when it was pulled off again. When it brushed against my bandage I shut my eyes against the pain.

"You're not driving and that's exactly why." Tank said pointing at my forehead.

I rolled my eyes but made no attempt to get on my bike. Tank strolled over to the SUV with Ranger close on his heels. They rummaged around in the back making room for the bike. That's when I made my move.

Ranger's POV 

Tank and I left Carla leaning against her bike, which was less then twenty feet away, to move stuff around in the back of the SUV. I pulled out two vests, utility belts, including gun holsters, and a large sweatshirt.

Another tenet at the hotel got out of his room and walked out to his car. I heard the engine catch and heard him pull out of the lot. A moment later I realized that another engine was idling in the lot.

I was about to turn to see what was up when the vehicle rushed at us and the sweatshirt, a vest and an utility belt were pulled from my hands. It was Carla. She pulled out of the lot and stopped two blocks down. No doubt putting on the 'stolen' attire.

Tank and I were already moving. We were half a block away when she pulled out into traffic. She was leading us through town and she knew it.

As we were driving we passed at least three hidden cops waiting for a traffic violation. All of them pulled out at the sight of a minor riding without a helmet but backed off once they realized whom it was. Carla had a lot of friends in varying levels of social status.

The last cop we passed, number four, didn't stop. Probably because Carla sped up right before she passed him. Tank had to speed up also to be able to keep up with her.

Carla had just suffered a major head wound and was now driving rather recklessly around a town she knew pretty well. We were having trouble following her. At one point she backtracked and we passed the same three cops. They, of course, joined the chase.

By the time we had spent five minutes riding around like that Carla made a very illegal u-turn and zoomed in the opposite direction, pulling aside a curb behind 2 of the parked cop cars. The other 2 were blocking us in the front.

She walked up to the cars and one of the officers joined her. Tank and I got out of the SUV and tried to get her attention.

"Put your hands behind your head and slowly lay on the ground."

It wasn't until the officers were standing over us ready to handcuff our second wrists when Carla rushed up to us.

"Hey. What are you doing? Un-cuff them." The officers were shocked,

"But…" One officer managed to start.

They're my chauffeurs and bodyguards. I just wanted to get everyone's attention tonight. No doubt you haven't heard about me yet."

Our cuffs were unlocked and we were released. Carla had her hair up in a ponytail and, sure enough, was wearing the vest etc. Her gun very obvious in its holster under her sweater but the officers paid it no attention, which is more then I could say for Tank and I.

"I don't care if you are her body guards, you have a permit?"

I was about to answer when Carla beat me to it. "They have an appointment in the morning with Tracy."

This reassured the cops and they left us pretty much alone the rest of the night. Apparently, the house we were in front of was Carla's and the whole act was planned to get Carla's cop friends in shape.

Sometime later Carla led us into the house and dropped her bags in a room on the first floor. Tank and I were standing in the living room when she returned.

She smiled. "That was fun."

Chapter Twenty-Two 

A lot of people can't sleep in new surroundings, but I was never one of them. Still, I understand, so I wasn't surprised to find Ranger sitting in the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" I asked anyway. His head jerked up from studying the grain of the wood table. His eyes followed me across the room. I opened one of the cabinets. "Drink?"

I pulled out two mugs and set the teakettle on the stove. I grabbed some tea from another cabinet and the milk from the refrigerator and set them on the table. Once the water was hot I grabbed the kettle and set it on a hot plate that was on the table. I poured some of the water over a tea bag and added milk. I placed the mug in from of Ranger and made myself a drink. Once I was done I watched him through the steam.

"What kind is it?" His voice was husky and exhausted.

"It's_ hong cha _with milk."

He looked at me questioningly. "'_Hong cha?'"_

"Black tea. Red tea if you want a direct translation." He looked into his cup, smelled the steam and took a sip. His eyebrows rose in amazement and I smiled. "Not very adventurous are you."

Ranger looked around the kitchen and tried to start a different subject. "You used to live here?"

I haven't known Ranger all that long but I have heard my share of stories. Even from that he seemed out of character to me. Way too open. Mom always said he was Rambo and Batman combined.

I looked around the kitchen as well. "Yeah, we used to rent the two bedrooms on the ground floor. The owners of the house used to live on the second floor but bought a new house across town, leaving the house to us."

"You still own it?" He looked genuinely interested. I took a sip of tea and continued.

"Mom was going to sell it to get us to Trenton but we decided to keep it when we found other income."

I stood and Ranger followed me into the living room. I motioned for him to come over to a wall covered with photographs and he stood beside me. I pointed to each ones occupant in turn. "This is Nate, the boy at the bar; his little brother Oliver; Sugar, my first and best friend here in Boston; Tony, my boyfriend; his dad."

I paused looking for more people. I saw Ranger pull Tony and his father off the wall and examine the photo up close. "Did you know he works for RangeMan?"

"Huh?" I looked at the picture. "Oh, yeah. Mom and him were really good friend for awhile but when…"

Ranger never took his eyes off the picture. "When what?"

I was a little nervous, not knowing his reaction. "When he proposed she decided he took it too far."

The room was utterly silent then the picture slipped out of his hands and the glass shattered. He never bent down to help me pick it up.

Chapter Twenty-Three 

I took the glass and the broken frame into the kitchen and removed the photograph. I threw away the frame and went to the hall closet. I picked out a new frame and went back into the living room. Ranger was sitting on the couth when I walked in.

I stood in front of him for a moment but he didn't react; lost in thought. I bent down and forced the newly framed picture into his hands. Once I was sure he wouldn't drop it again I walked back to the wall. As long as he knew about Tony and company I might as well mention Dan.

I finally found the picture and pulled it off the wall as well. I sat down next to Ranger and tore the first picture from his hands and replaced it with the one of Dan. I let his stare at it for a minute before conversation resumed. "She didn't say yes."

I heard footsteps overhead. Tank must have heard the glass break. "She said she would only marry him if our father was to drop dead suddenly. And since I'm Tony's girlfriend I don't plan to be his stepsister anytime soon."

The footsteps were now on the stairs. After a minute of silence Tank's large form filled the doorway. "Everything alright?"

I nodded, my eyes still on Ranger, whose eyes were still on the photograph. And finally he spoke. "What's his involvement?"

I don't know why but a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I stood and walked towards Tank and he barred my way. I sighed and turned to face Ranger again. "He's the reason Miss Stephanie Plum left Trenton, New Jersey."

I took advantage of the silence that followed and locked myself in my room, leaving the two men in the living room to think it over.

Chapter Twenty-Four 

Usually, when you fall asleep in a bed you expect to wakeup again in that same bed. So, when I opened my eyes to a room the size of a walk-in closet with a peach paint job I was a little disoriented. Like I said the room was small but cozy. It had a bookshelf crammed with books along the back wall and a computer complete with printer, scanner and speakers in the closet, minus the doors. I was lying on a small, single person fold up bed, which was in the middle of the room.

I had never been in this room before and was quietly hoping for it to be a motel room, but my doubts were setting in. The last thing I could remember was leaving Ranger and Tank to think over the fact that mom left Trenton because of some guy.

Oh, crap! What would Ranger and Tank do once they found out I wasn't at home anymore? All I needed was for one of them to call everyone I know trying to find me. And what's worse, I probably wouldn't make it to the dinner with Martease. Damn!

A key scraped in a lock on the door and I sat bolt up right. I let out a sigh when I saw who it was. Tony. He stopped in the doorway, stunned to see me there. Someone came from behind and pushed him forward, into the room. The door was then closed behind him.

"I didn't believe them when they told me you were here. But here you are."

I gave him a smile. "And where would here be?" I asked sweetly.

He chuckled. "You don't know?" He looked at me expecting it to be a joke.

I shook my head. He ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace. After minutes of watching him do this I walked to the door and knocked twice. The door opened and I walked out. The guard at the door just watched me as I surveyed my surroundings.

I was presented with two options, left or right. I was right handed so I went left. Great reasoning, huh?

I heard a 'Hey!' and heard Tony run after me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I chuckled but kept walking. I had no idea where I was going but I planned to find out. Together we walked down the long hallways, not saying anything to each other.

Suddenly, Tony picked a door and walked through it. I followed. Inside was a large metal room. No very comfortable. We both stood in the middle and looked around. Tony apparently wasn't happy with this room so we left and picked another door down a different hall.

I was tired of not finding so much as an exit or staircase when Tony found what he was looking for and held the door open for me.

I would have never suspected the room behind the door to be so furnished, let alone be wall-to-wall TV screen. I walked in and heard Tony slam the door shut behind me. I didn't take it into account at the moment; my eyes being fixed to the screens.

Each screen had a different image, sometimes a different angle of the same room or a completely different place. But one thing was all the same, it was RangeMan; the control room, the offices, the firing range, Trenton, Boston, Miami.

I was stunned. My eyes darting from picture to picture when they found something new. Dark and dank hallways, the same hallways that I, myself, had just walked down. "Damn it!" I said to no one.

I would have kicked the wall but I was afraid that I would ruin the screen. I jumped when I heard the laughter. "Don't be afraid to beat on the walls, dear. There is a layer of bullet proof glass protecting the screens."

I looked at the ceiling and saw the speakers. "You have complete control of that room. Say 'Trenton police' and you will see and hear their dispatch. Say 'Mike's' and you could watch the locals. You have control of whom you hear and how loud it is. I hope you enjoy."

And the voice was gone. No doubt they had a remote but I still was glad I could choose the channel. I leaned against on of the walls and faced the largest wall. I had been like that for ten whole minutes, I could tell form the time displayed on the wall to my right, when a new voice came over the line.

"I know you will just love this." He said and two familiar voices filled the room.

"What do you mean, Mañoso?"

"Exactly what I said Morelli. She's gone. Just disappeared. No trace of her or anyone else leaving the house." Ranger said.

I heard the disappointment in Morelli's voice. "Think she's pulled a bombshell on you?"

"No, it feels like the time Cone took Steph. We knew someone was after her but no who until it was too late."

Great.

Then an idea hit me. "But you found out the instant she was gone that it was Cone."

The conversation faltered. "Are getting interference on your end?" Morelli asked.

I could hear Ranger shake his head. "No. You?"

Damn. "Listen to the static you morons."

Morelli paused before answering. "No. But it sounds odd. Do you hear it too?"

They both stopped talking and listened. "It's Carla." I said loud and slowly. Please say they would pick something up.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I saw Ranger in one of my screens. I stood and rushed over to the wall.

"Someone is listening in on the phone call. I'll have the static traced next time I hear it…"

I started to yell. "Yes! Trace it. Hurry up. Don't take the elevator stupid it'll take too long. Use the stairs!"

I could see Ranger concentrating on the static, not taking my advice, afraid that I would lead him astray.

When he finally made it to the control room he hooked up his phone and gave the orders to trace the static and have it enhanced.

"You better be able to help me, Mañoso! I am not going to stand here waiting for long."

I saw a screen in the control room buzz words across it and asked who ever had the control of the remote to zoom in and move the screen to another screen in my room.

They obliged and I could now see my words flash along the computer. Huston, we have lift off.

"Thank goodness you won't settle for anything less then the best, Ranger!" Those words too appeared on the screen and I jumped for joy. Of course I still had the original view and I could see all of the men in the room look at Ranger. They could hear me too.

"Where are you?" He had no clue who I was and was being careful.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Tony was hear about fifteen minutes ago."

Ranger paused and looked around the room. Finally he spoke again. "Carla?"

"Damn skippy." A phase often used by Lula.

"Where are you?" He asked again.

"I. Don't. Know. Ask Tony." Huh. Men!

Ranger gave the orders to find the boy named Tony and gave an order to start at Mike's.

He was a fast learner.

Chapter Twenty-Five 

When I opened my eyes I realized I was in my room. At first I thought it was all a dream. Trenton. Dad. Tony. Everything. But all of that changed.

"Carla?" I squeaked and jumped away from the voice, causing me to fall off my bed. If I had been on the second floor I would have awoken the whole house. By the time I had untangled myself from my blankets and stood up I recognized the voice belonged to Tank. He was still standing on the other side of my bed, just watching me. "What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side slightly and continued to watch me. "I came to see if you were awake. But when I reached your door I heard you talking in your sleep. I knocked and called your name and the next thing I know you're on the floor."

I was stunned. In mom's stories Tank never talked. Not a word. Ever. And here he was practically preaching to me. By the time I returned to the present Tank was watching me again.

I yawned and stretched as I walked across the room, blankets forgotten, still on the floor. I pushed past him and walked into the kitchen. Before I pushed through the saloon style door I could smell tea. By the time I was actually in the kitchen I was smiling and ready to face the day. That was until I saw the picture of Dan on the table.

I groaned and turned around, intending to go back to my room but instead, walked into a wall. I took a step back and looked up. A hand reached up and brushed my shoulder length, dark hair, out of my eyes. It was dad.

I smiled again and tried to push past him but he had a firm grip on my shoulders. He steered me to the table and sat me down in one of the chairs. He then put the picture in front of me. I had the "interrogated" feeling again.

Ranger sat down and looked straight at me. Tank walked into the kitchen and sat on my left. I looked at him trying to read his face but I couldn't. I sighed and gave a small chuckle as I looked down at the picture.

"Mom was a total photo junkie. What ever happened, who ever with, what ever place, she would have picture. Either from newspapers, her friends, or her own."

I looked up at the two men and got the same looks I had started with. I glanced back at the picture.

"Mom was good as a single a parent. She taught us all of the normal BS about talking to strangers and all that but one thing she would do was teach us about the enemy. What criminals were like and where they like to hang out. She would drive us up and down downtown and San Ysidro, Encanto, and TJ."

I smiled. "The first words I knew in Spanish were, 'Donde es el estasion de autobus?' At the station I would be able to get either to familiar ground or home. I was also very good with faces."

I stopped. Thinking wasn't always a good thing in my family. My mother tended to over think things. Completely blowing things out of proportion. The same goes for Jacob and me. But that didn't stop me. The man in the picture, Dan, my mother called him, was the reason I grew up looking over my shoulder without a clue to who I was. The reason I was a Boston Cream.

Someone cleared their throat and I blinked in surprise. "I smell burning rubber. You must be thinking pretty hard." That was more like Ranger. Sarcastic jokes while being completely right. I threw him a Plum look and he laughed. "You take too much after your mother."

It was my turn to laugh. "That's what mom says about you. 'You take too much after your father.' I wasn't exactly careful in my early years."

The conversation would have continued but there was a knock on the door. We all looked out and Ranger followed me into the hall. I peaked through the peephole and sighed. Ranger stood behind the door and I opened it enough to face my visitor. "Hello, Oliver."

A ten-year-old boy stood on the porch. He smiled at me and looked past me into the house. "Hi, Cream." A car door slammed and Nate strode into view. He had a box under his arm and looked tired.

"Hi, Carla. Not to early I hope." His eyes traveled the length of my body. I followed his eyes and winced. I usually went running but I was still dress for bed and my hair was un-brushed.

"No. I just slept in that's all. Ah," I looked down at Oliver then to the box. "Would you like to come in?"

"That would help." Ranger moved forward slightly so I could open the door to let them in. Oliver went straight to the kitchen, screamed, and rushed back out. Tank followed and I laughed. Oliver didn't think it was funny and kicked me.

"Oww. What? It was funny." Nate wasn't laughing, his eyes focused on Ranger.

"Carla?" he asked. I stopped laughing and made introductions.

"Nate, Oliver. This is my father. Dad, this is Nate and Oliver. That," I pointed at Tank. "Is Tank. Tank is a friend." Ranger inclined his head slightly in the equivalent of a bow but Nate still looked stiff.

When realization of what I said set in he looked at me. "You…your father?" I nodded. His eyes darted back and forth between Ranger and me and his eyes widened. "I can see the family resemblance."

I looked at Ranger and smirked. Ranger angled his head to the side and my smile widened. "He does have my nose." I said.

Chapter Twenty-Six 

I could tell that Nate wasn't too comfortable with Ranger and Tank in the room with us, let alone in the house, while we were talking. I didn't mind; I was used to it by now. And I was pretty sure that Ranger and Tank were used to it too.

I walked us all into the living room and sat down on the loveseat. Oliver was still a little worried about Tank so he sat next too me, leaving Nate to sit on the couch across from us. Tank was in the hall and Ranger was leaning against the wall.

"So, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" I actually had expected someone to call on me after yesterday's performance, just not Nate and Oliver. But I didn't mind, I had plans to get some info before they left.

Oliver giggled and Nate sifted in his seat. He still had the package and I moved my eyes from his face to it, and he noticed. "MT left this at the bar yesterday. Told me to tell you about the dinner's rescheduling. He also asked about the attack outside last night."

I rolled my eyes and when I did I heard Ranger chuckle. It was another one of those 'different in real life' moments, but I ignored him. "Great, wait until he finds out I was involved. What's in the box?"

Oliver giggled again and I looked expectantly at Nate. He sifted uncomfortably. "Well?"

Oliver continued to giggle and finally managed to squeak, "You should have seen his expression when he opened it. You should watch his reaction when you open it now."

Now my interest was peaked and so were Rangers and Tanks. Tank came in from the hall and took the box from Nate. He shook the box slightly and I thought I saw a slight smile tug at the corners of his lips. He looked over at Ranger and nodded. I looked at him as well and Ranger nodded at me, prompting me to open it.

I looked at Nate and took the box from Tank. Nate looked very uncomfortable at this point and slightly embarrassed. I lifted the lid and removed the tissue paper. When I saw the color of the fabric I started to laugh.

Apparently it wasn't the reaction that anyone was expecting. "Oh my gosh. I cannot believe MT expects me to wear this tonight. The dinner must be very important now."

It was a silver, silk, barely there dress, if you could even call it that. It had one shoulder strap and fit like a second skin. The hem of the dress was a calla lily cut, a stretch if fabric running down the right leg, while the left was uncovered.

Martease had joked to me about making me wear something that would make me regret asking for dinner privileges and I think he thought that he had finally won that argument. Usually you would never catch me in this dress but because I had to make up for last might I thought I would, on this one occasion.

I was still laughing when I held it up for the room to see. "It looks like dinner has been upped a notch."

"It's you, babe." I said reading the note at the bottom of the box. "He is going to be so surprised that I will actually wear it."

OOOoooOOO

It was 5:30 and I was ready to go. Martease would be here in half an hour and I had to get Ranger and Tank set up for the night. Tank convinced me to wear a wire but I choose when to turn it on or off, assuring I wouldn't cheat the men I had worked to hard for their trust.

"MT was right." Tank said. He was much more talkative then mom said he would be. "It is you."

I had worked hard with the make up we had to cover the black eye and took the bandage off of the stitches. You couldn't tell it was there unless you look too hard. Tank was watching the hall as usual and walked me into the kitchen.

Ranger was at the table typing into a laptop that Tank had brought along. He was taking advantage of the wireless internet that a few of the family friends hooked up for us. He had been typing for tem minutes before he hit a password requirement.

"Fuck." He tried to by pass it then looked up at me. I smiled and was about to type in the password when my house phone rang. It was my turn to cuss. "Fuck." I whispered.

I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Ms. Carla?" A tough, deep voice echoed in my ear.

"Speaking." It must be a new guy. I hit speakerphone.

"We just got word of an prohibited computer trying to access your Internet. Are you aware of that?" All business and no fun, definitely a new guy.

"Yes I am. I am watching him at the very moment. Is there a problem?" Ranger was watching me but was listening to the phone conversation.

"Ah, would you like us to send someone over to check up…" I cut him off.

"Ah, no no. It's fine over here. Just some of my friends brought their computer. I was just about to let them on. Thank you for your concern and quick response. Tell Charlie I expect the same for every issue now."

There was a nervous silence and I could hear laughter on the other end. "No need, Carla. We just responded because you are supposed to be out of town. We promised your mother we would watch over everything until you retuned at 18."

It was Charlie. Tank cocked his head to one side like a dog. I didn't take it as a good sign. "Thank you, Charlie. I am just in town for dinner tonight and to clear up an issue with Diesel. After that's taken care of I will go back to New Jersey. Thank you for your concern though."

I was about to hang up when something in Tanks head clicked into place. "Boston? What are you doing calling here?"

The laughing stopped. "Jersey? Carla do you have…"

Uh, oh. "Ah, Charlie remember the time mom let it slip we were going to meet up with my and Jacobs fathers? Well, I would like to introduce you to Ranger and Tank."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "You telling me that Ranger, the owner of RangeMan is your FATHER?" Uh, oh.

"Yeah, I am." Ranger finally spoke up and Charlie was not happy. "Carla I am coming over there myself and I will personally drag you ass here and lock you up for good."

My phone alarm went off and I cursed. "Fuck, I'm late. Listen Charlie, I'll call you back I have to go." And I hung up.

I raced to the front door and grabbed my bag off the floor. Five seconds later there was a knock and I opened the door to Martease. "Uh, Hi."

It was a mixture of shock from having the door wrenched from his hands and the dress. "Hi." I said breathlessly. "Ready?" I looked back to the kitchen. "Everything is set for the night. Charlie should be sending a guy to watch the club and I'll call you if I need help. I'll see you when I get back. Don't shoot each other."

I walked out of the house and shut the door. Martease started the car and looked at me then to the house before we pulled away. "What was that?"

I decided to play innocent. "What was what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That. Back there."

"Oh, I have some friends over to keep me company while I am here on business. That's all." Yeah, right.

He sighed and started to drive. We were five minutes away from the diner when he pulled over. "What's up?"

I barely managed to get the words out before he kissed me. MT and I were close, we had played every role when it came to getting what we wanted and that includes physical contact.

His hand slid up my side and before I noticed what he was doing he had his hand in my dress and had pulled out my wire. He broke off the kiss and looked down at the wire in his hand then back at me. "What is this?"

Oh, he was pissed. "It's a wire." Keep it simple, my little voice was telling me. But I seemed to piss him off even more.

"You were planning to wear this tonight." No shit Sherlock.

"Why? What force on Earth could have convinced you to be so stupid? If the guards caught you with this do you think you would escape? Shit, Ráchel." I noticed that the wire was hot, meaning Ranger and Tank could hear every word.

"It was nothing against you guys, it was just a precaution. I…"

"Ráchel, you have never done anything this stupid before. And I know you wouldn't have done it unless you were forced. Who was it?"

I just stared at him. I had no idea what to say. I knew that Martease knew me but… I had no idea what to say. "Ráchel?"

"It… it was no one. I was just worried. The guys have been doubting me for sometime now and I just wanted to make sure that someone could find my body if I go missing."

The sad part of that was it was true. I was being tested of my usefulness tonight and if I failed I wouldn't be going home. I also knew that if MT found out about Ranger I couldn't guarantee that he would leave Boston in one piece.

MT sighed and looked at the wire. He noticed it was on. "Ráchel?"

I sighed now. I reached over and turned it off. "Happy?"

MT gave me a weak smile. "For now." And he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

It was well past midnight when dinner finally ended. I had gotten I few concerned glances, all with a different reason behind them, and ended up getting questioned about the scene outside of Mike's.

"Yeah. I know about it." I said. "I was there." This got me a few raised eyebrows and so evil glance tossed to MT. Martease was playing my pimp, I guess you could call him. Let's just say that he was is charge of me when it came to the gang's dealings. But no one seemed to believe me. Oh well. Might as well get it over with.

I dipped my cloth napkin into my water and rubbed it against my face, washing off the foundation. There was a collective breath and a hand grasped mine. "Ráchel?"

"The guys pistol wiped me with a Glock. I needed stitches and I passed out after a couple minutes. It's the second time I have been attacked in the past four days. I was shot outside a motel but from my savor. Both times they seem intent on kidnapping me."

No one had spoken and the leader, Trail, called the dinner to an end. He promised that MT would be in contact with me if they found out anything and we were excused. MT didn't say anything until we were a good ten minutes away.

"Is that why you had the wire?" I looked at my hands. "Most likely."

"What do you mean?" He was genuinely concerned. We had been through a lot together and he didn't like the idea of me being attacked with no explanation.

We got to the house around 2 o'clock. "What to come in?" I asked.

He smiled but shook his head. "No, I better get back."

"Okay." I had just turned the handle to open the door when he got my attention. "Yes?"

"Call me." And he kissed me again. Not a hot kiss but a normal kiss, and this time I kissed him back.

"I will." And I got out of the car. He didn't drive away until I was in the house. I could hardly wait to get the grilling from dad and Tank.

OOOoooOOO

I was in that room again. TVs all around and all of the RangeMan cameras on display, everyone running around without actually running. A telephone conversation over the speakers.

"How long ago?" It was Jacobs's voice.

"About 24 hours." It was Charlie and he had on his blank face.

"Damn. Any idea where or who or even why?"

"Nope, not a single clue or ransom note. We got absolutely nothing. Not even Carla would be stupid enough to run and not give us a lead."

"Fuck. Thanks for the info man. I'll keep a look out here and see if I can get a hold of the grapevine. We have been having some issues there. Call me as soon as…" He didn't finish his sentence. But he didn't need to, they both knew what the outcome would be if he was going to get a call.

"Yeah, I will. Be careful." Charlie sounded exhausted; I could guess he would have been up all night looking for me. Then it hit me, the last time I listened in on a telephone call Ranger had been able to hear me and start tracing the call.

"Charlie! Charlie can you hear me?" I surprised at the panic in my voice. I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking. I was loosing control. My knees buckled and hit hard on the concrete.

"Carla?" He was unsure, cautious. And it was going to cost him.

Chapter Twenty-Seven 

**Tank's POV**

It was nine in the morning and all four of us were on our way to Trenton. That's right. Ranger arranged to get Diesel to drive back with us and it helped that Carla was out like a light. I had to carry her out to the SUV this morning and she didn't look like she would wake up anytime soon.

Ranger was sitting in back with her, holding a damp cloth to her forehead. She was having a nightmare not unlike the one she had the night before. Diesel kept looking back at her via the rearview mirror.

We were an hour outside of Trenton when Carla's cell phone started to ring. Ranger answered it. "Yo."

"Hello?" It was that kid, Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob?" Ranger had a long night, waiting for Carla to get home from her dinner. The fact that her friend found her wire and said she could be killed for having it didn't help. Then last night her friend Nate, MT, Diesel, and Charlie called all waiting to hear what happened outside of the bar with the pistol. Now he was worrying about her while she slept.

"Carla can't come to the phone right now."

"What about her?" Uh, oh. That was the same tone he used when Steph had gone missing.

"I'll give her the message." That was the end of the conversation.

"Where to boss?" I had a feeling that there was a change of plans. Ranger looked at Carla.

"RangeMan. We need to lay her down."

OOOoooOOO

Still Tank's POV 

Ranger had left over an hour ago and his trucks GPS had been switched off. I was in charge of watching Carla and was well bored when my radio beeped. "Yes?"

"Head over to the local hangouts, apparently both Ranger and Morelli are incommunicado when they shouldn't be." Fuck. I hate it when those two team up.

Chapter Twenty-Eight 

**Lester's POV**

Tank left to check up on Ranger and I get stuck babysitting. No one knows anything about what's going on. Those two run off after a meeting with the girl in question and come back for barely an hour when Ranger runs off.

I reached for the door handle, ready to do a sweep of the apartment, when the door opens. Needless to mention we were both shocked to see each other. The girl looked pretty bad. Her hair needed to be brushed, the bruise had turned to a nasty yellow, and she looked extremely panicked.

"Ah…" She said. He voice was mature and in control though her eyes gave away her emotions. She reminded me of someone.

"Where were you planning to go?"

She looked around me on her tipsy-toes. "I am looking for Ranger. Or Tank." She added in a rush to be let free.

I pushed her back into the apartment and sat her down on the couch without her fighting back. I shook my head. "Orders to keep you in this apartment. I'm sorry but I can't let you leave"

She sighed and sank deeper into the couch. "Can I at least call them?"

I had a nagging feeling that I new this girl. She reminded me of _someone_ but I just couldn't think of whom, it was driving me mad.

I couldn't find fault with her suggestion so I pulled out my cell and dialed Ranger's number. To my great surprise he answered, despite the fact he hadn't answered his last dozen calls. "What?"

Not happy. "Sir, that girl is awake. She wanted to call you." The girl snatched the phone from my hands.

"Ranger? Listen I have to see Jacob ASAP. Why am I on lock down?" She didn't sound happy either and it hit me. Steph.

I just stared at her, trying to convince myself other wise but I suddenly saw that there was too many things in common.

She hung up and handed the cell back to me. When she saw me staring she asked, "What?"

"Don't tell me you're Stephanie Plum's daughter?" It hit hard even as I said it.

She smiled. "Sorry, but you hit the nail on the head."

Carla's POV 

It was over another two hours after the phone call when Ranger, Tank, Jacob and Morelli walked through the door to the apartment. "About time."

Jacob rushed over and gave me a hug, not a normal gesture from him. "What's up?" I was concerned. Why were Morelli and Jacob here?

"Are you okay?" Huh?

"Yeah. I'm fine. What are you doing here?" We had stepped back from each other and all of us had made our way into the living area,

"You said you needed to see him ASAP." Ranger sound odd, he must have been holding back his emotions for too long.

"Ah yeah but…"

Jacob cut me off. "Are you sure you're okay?" He was too concerned. Something was off.

I looked at Morelli and shocked to see him with a Molotov cocktail in his hand. I looked at Tank and he was wearing pink.

I looked around for an explanation but none came.

Chapter Twenty-Nine 

**Tank's POV**

I was less than fifteen minutes from the RangeMan offices when my cell rang. I pulled it from my pocket and checked the ID. It was Lester.

"Well." I said. There was a collective pause on the other end. "Ahh…"

"Out with it." Ranger, who was in the passenger seat, looked over at me. "The girl is gone." That was it, he had hung up, and a good thing too. I slammed my phone shut and banged the steering wheel. "Damn it!"

Ranger look worried. "What?" I sped up. "Carla is gone."

That was all I needed to say. "Fuck."

We got to the offices five minutes later and practically ran inside. Ranger stopped at the front desk while I made my way to the control room.

"Move over." I pushed Bobby and Hal out of the way, send them sliding across the room in their wheelie-chairs. "Hey."

I was already pulling up tapes from half hour ago. "What's the rush?"

I glared at Hal. Needless to say he shut up. Ranger came in a minute later. "Anything?"

Bobby and Hal were clueless, as was everyone else in the building, even Lester. All he knew was that he was to baby-sit some kid, but he couldn't even so that. I shook my head just as Ranger stopped the tape. "There."

Carla was sitting in the corner of the elevator. I could see her shaking and the sweat soaking her shirt. A minute later she walked past the desk and out the front door on wobbly legs. She wasn't doing well.

I pulled up a camera of the garage and outside the building. It caught her waling down the street a little before a car pulled along side and the black clad men pushed her inside. "Damn."

OOOoooOOO

Steph's POV 

I don't know what to do. Ranger and Morelli showed up earlier, banging on my door. Ranger even tried to break in but I stopped him somehow. They wanted to talk. Huh, about Carla and Jacob no doubt in my mind. Normally, I would talk but they were in position to understand. In my mind, using my plan, they weren't supposed to know about us yet. But of course that didn't work. Now here I was again, not an hour later, Ranger, with Tank, yelling through the door at me. "Steph, you have to let us in."

"Why?" Why was I doing this, it was getting us nowhere.

"Steph, you know this is getting us nowhere." Damn ESP. I heard a sigh and saw Ranger walkout of view of the view of the peephole. Tank took his place at yelling.

"Steph, this is about Carla. But not about Ranger, though he is involved." He paused. "Steph you have to tell us about Dan. Carla is missing."

OOOoooOOO

Steph's POV 

Dan. No, he couldn't have gotten Carla. I slid the lock back and removed the security chain, and undid the floor and ceiling bolts. I let both men in and collapsed into a chair. "Who told you about Dan?"

Ranger and Tank both sat on the couch. "Carla mentioned him."

I gave a weak smile, then sobered. "You wouldn't understand. It's too complicated."

"We can't understand if you don't tell us." Tank said. I sighed; I didn't want to have this conversation. But without warning I started.

"Dan was the reason I left. At first I would see him at the mall or at the station. But I never thought of it until I received the note. 'I hear you're good at these games.' A picture of roses and carnations, Benito Ramirez and Stiva and Spiro came with the note. That was the day I found out I was pregnant. I started seeing Dan on the way to the office or to my parent's house. And all I could think about was the note. Once he burned down Vinnie's after I paid a visit. Another note said he would hit closer to home next time. That's when I decided I couldn't tell anyone I was going to have a baby. I couldn't go out anymore, see any one because they would get hurt. But I didn't know whom the father was, but I couldn't be seen talking to Morelli or you. Eventually I realized people would come looking for me if I didn't go to work of answer the phone so I had to leave. You know the rest I take it."

During the entire story neither of them interrupted, moved, blinked, or breathed. And for that I was thankful.

OOOoooOOO

Ranger's POV 

I knelt down in front of Steph. She had told us everything in couple of minutes which no one could figure out for years. But there was a clue in there somewhere. "Do you have any idea why someone would take Carla?"

Steph stared at the floor as tears started to well up in her eyes. As I watched her for a moment I noticed that her eyes were only a shade or two lighter then Carla's. And in those eyes I saw the pain of years of hiding and running.

I gathered her into a tight embrace as she cried. Not sobs or blubbering; just was letting the tears fall. Tank's phone vibrated and he went outside to take the call. We were still like that when he returned.

"Ranger, man." His voice was quite but serious. "We just got a call from a now disconnected line. The call made no sense but Bobby recognized one of the voices from a previous job. He made a call to Boston a few minutes ago. Charlie is checking out the call."

Steph was still crying. "What did the call say?" I made sure my voice was clam and steady.

"It was one sided. 'You shouldn't be worried dear. You are a Boston Cream after all.'"

Chapter Thirty 

**Carla's POV**

The halls were dark and things _unmentionable _were in the shadows. Florescent lights above every twenty yards or so were the only source of light. I had been like this for hours. Wondering and running with no sense of direction. I had to get away. It was trying to kill me.

Men in black and fatigue were wondering the halls too, but they had guns and knives. I once got too close and one put a bullet into the vest I was wearing. I had no shirt, bra, jacket, shoes, or socks. My feet were raw from stepping on the _unmentionable _things.

I had a bruise forming under the vest and I was tired and thirsty. I stopped for a moment. I swear I could hear an alarm going off in the distance. I hid in the shadows with the _unmentionable _things as a group of men ran by.

As the group moved on, one had spotted me. He smiled a yellow smile and plugged a slug into my vest. He must have been too close or something because I soon felt something hot and sticky drip down my arm and under my vest.

I kept moving, now hiding in the darkest shadows from the men I knew would hurt me. More hours past and less and less men ran by.

I was beginning to feel adventurous when two men moved from around the corner. One spotted me and pointed to his partner. They both walked up casually but I wasn't fooled. They had guns meaning they were going to shoot me.

I turned and ran down the hall. They followed, calling out names and orders. I was checking on their progress, when I ran into a brick wall of a torso. Two large hands held me up. If they hadn't I would have fallen. I was too weak now to run again and my knees had given out. But I struggled anyway.

I some how ended up pinned underneath him on the floor of the hall. Out of all of the terrifying things I had seen in the hours spent in the never-ending halls in the dark, he was the worst and the most _unmentionable. _

As we struggled to gain control over the situation he ended up hitting my gunshot wound and the pain sent me reeling. I'm pretty sure I screamed but I can't remember.

His hands let go of my arms but he kept me pinned with his legs. He was saying something and so were the other two but it made no sense. Eventually after forcing me to look him in the face, one injected a yellow substance into my arm.

Almost immediately the world began to fade. And right before I passed out I heard something I could understand. "Call an ambulance."

Chapter Thirty-One 

**Ranger's POV**

It had been 13 hours until we had found her. And when we did we were just in time. It turns out that she was pumped full of hallucinogens, making her see, hear, and feel things that weren't really there. As it turns out again, she had been on this stuff for weeks, well before she came to Trenton.

She has been in the hospital for a week now. She wasn't hooked up to IV or blood or on any medication. Her body was so used to the drugs that she could die if anything were to interfere. All we could do for the pain was to keep her sedated.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby were the ones that found her. She was in a bad state, she couldn't recognize them, and she even feared them. Tank said, once I got to talk to him, that when he tried to get her attention he had to force her to look at him. And when she finally gave in she cringed.

Her body was weak. The moment she had stopped running her legs had given out. When she was "struggling" to be let free, Tank could see it in her eyes but her body didn't respond. She went into shock and almost OD'd on the spot.

Carla was laying in a bed in front of me. Her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Her arm had a cut from what we think was a wall or something she ran into. Just looking at her flinching from her nightmares was no longer bearable.

I stood and kissed her forehead before I left her room. I had been doing that a lot lately. I think it has finally sunk in that she is my daughter and not just some kid who was dragged into a bad situation.

Tank was sitting in the waiting room at the end of the hall, waiting for me. When I emerged he stood and waited. When I didn't say anything he asked, "Any change?"

I shook my head. "Still asleep. Still having nightmares. The only change it how long she's been here."

Carla's POV 

Ahh, light. Why is it always light? And what is it with that DAMN beeping? Someone other than me has to be tired of that damn beeping.

I faced the light and pulled off the heart monitors that were stuck to my chest and finger. And just because I felt like it, I pulled of the brain wave monitors as well.

At once the beeping stopped and turned into a single tone. After all of that movement my body gave out. I hurt everywhere and my eyes drifted closed. Before I passed out I heard the door open and a bunch of feet run in.

Ranger's POV 

We still hadn't left the waiting room when a bunch of nurses and a doctor ran past, chattering away. I paid it no attention until we heard the room number. It was Carla.

Tank and I hurried after them but leaving them enough space so we wouldn't get in their way. When we got there nothing seem to have changed. All except the monitors had changed from spikes to straight lines.

I looked at one of the nurses who were trying to hurry Tank and I out when another caught my attention. "How did that happen?"

She was holding the heart monitors in her hand. They had been pulled off.

Chapter Thirty-Two 

**Ranger's POV**

The nurses were long gone, the heart monitors back in place, the beeping which Carla hates so much beeping away. Her nightmares had reached an end and the nurses said she was so exhausted that she was in a dreamless sleep. That was an improvement.

In the hours since the death scare, Steph, Jacob, Morelli and a couple of the guys had come to check up on her. I didn't start to hold Carla's hand until after Jacob had said she had squeezed his in response to his ramblings.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was suddenly aware of my hand being squeezed to an inch of its life and Carla's attempt at speech.

I rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand trying to let her know someone was here. Almost at once she relaxed and a very good impression of my 'almost smile' tugged at her lips. The smile didn't reach her eyes however.

A couple of deep breaths later Carla made another stab at speaking. "Damn. Beeping." She managed to spit out. I chuckled and turned off the machines all together. Another smile.

That was all that happened. She fell asleep and I turned the machines back on. I didn't want to loose her if I wasn't here to help her.

Tank's POV 

I was standing in the corner of her room, keeping guard, when there was a timid knock on the door. Ranger had left three hours ago and he, nor anyone else I could think of would knock. The door opened and I had to smile. It was that kid, Jacob.

He didn't see me standing in the shadows, but he wasn't exactly looking, as he made his way to her bedside. He took up the same post as everyone did, holding her bandaged hand, sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room style chair.

Unlike other visitors he told her stories about Steph and Boston that didn't include her. Steph would say how much she scared her, Ranger wouldn't talk at all, neither would Morelli, but the nurses would talk about how she compared to other patients they used to have.

I wasn't really listening to the story but I so realized that he was laughing. And then I realized that Carla was saying something to him.

Her voice was too quiet for me to hear what she was saying but it must have been a joke between the two. This went on for about 45 minutes before there was another knock on the door and Jacob jumped at the sound.

He said good-bye and gave her hand one final squeeze before walking away. Before he opened the door he faced me. "Thank you."

That was it; he walked out and closed the door behind him. No one else entered and my watch beeped. It was time to end my shift. Before I left I went over to Carla. Her eyes were closed but she obviously knew I was there because she laughed. A smile tugged at my lips.

I took my turn to squeeze her hand and was almost out the door when I hear her say something. "Bye, Tank."

Chapter Thirty-Three 

**Jacob's POV**

To tell you the truth I am happy that Carla was attacked. She used to take on so much, she had a job, a boyfriend, street contacts she had to impress, and she have to help mom with errands, and she had to learn about me.

Ever since she spent three weeks in the hospital she became more like the sixteen year old that she is. She moved in to the RangeMan building and works at mom's old station but she goes out.

She hangs out with the guys and is often seen talking animatedly on the phone to her friends in Boston. But surprisingly enough that's on thing I hate. She's too close to Boston.

Over the past two years Carla turned from an adult in a kids body to a kid in a kids body. Sure she is still really adult-ish if she has to be but overall she acts 16. Today might be one of those exceptions though.

We turned 18 a few weeks ago and she has plans to move back to Boston. The guys at RangeMan have been really odd toward her, trying to convince her to stay but to no avail. Mom and dad have even tried but she's no hearing any of it.

Right now I was sitting in her like cubicle waiting for her to come down from talking to Ranger. I was just about to get up to look for her when she walked by. She had a package in her hands and was wearing her silver dress.

I watched her with half an eye as she walked to Ranger's office; guess he wasn't in his apartment. Tank had been banging on the door to the office earlier but he had gotten no response and he couldn't open the door so he sent Carla upstairs. Guess he was wrong.

A few of the guys on the floor spotted her and watched her, talking amongst themselves. She knocked and waited. Some time later she got tired of waiting and pulled a key from her bag and unlocked the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She didn't come back out for a good half hour later.

OOOoooOOO

Carla's POV 

I unlocked Ranger's door and walked inside, closing the door behind me. He didn't look up from his work but he wasn't really reading it either.

I set the box I was carrying on the floor nest to me and I took the set offered for guests. I know he was depressed lately because I was leaving but this was taking it too far.

I sat there for a good fifteen minutes before I picked up the box and set it on his desk. I stood and opened it. It held a number of items that I had collected over the years but I pulled out the letter I had written him. I took his letter opener from his desk and set the letter on the table.

He didn't look up from his work but his eyes moved to the letter. I waited to see if he would take it while he stared at it. But I had used up all of my patience earlier and stabbed the letter opener into his desk, pinning the letter down with it.

For the first time I had entered his office he looked me in the face. I gave him a smile and walked out of his office.

All of the guys were watching me at this point as I walked back to my desk and met up with Jacob. He gave me a smile and offered me his arm. I took it and blew a kiss to the guys on the floor.

Jacob walked me out to his truck and drove me to mom's apartment. I changed there and said good-bye, promising to call etc, etc.

They both walked me to my bike and I gave them both a final hug and a kiss good-bye before straddling my bike and pulled out of the garage.

Don't get me wrong. I love Trenton but I wasn't comfortable there. Sure all of the RangeMan guys and I became close and dad and mom were there but I felt odd living in mom's past.

I have been through a lot in my 18 years but I still had this overwhelming urge to go back to Boston, back to all of my friends that I left behind.

Before I got onto the interstate that would lead me to Boston I drove past the police station and stopped at a red light. A police car pulled into traffic behind me and I gave a small wave. I saw them wave and laugh in my side view mirror but just for show I peeled out when the light turned red. I saw them call something over their radio and I gave another wave.

I drove into the RangeMan parking garage drove into sight of the camera in front of the elevator. I put my foot on the pavement to hold me up and waved. They could see my face but I had a feeling that the entire staff was watching the cameras.

After all of my fun I sobered up and hit the interstate doing 90. I didn't realize I was going so fast except when I pulled in front of Mike's Bar 4 hours later. I locked my helmet to my bike and walked in the front door.

Everyone turned to face the new entrant and stopped when they recognized me. "Hi."

Nate had noticed the silence and followed everyone's gaze to the door. When his eyes met mine he was the most shocked of all. "Carla. You're back?"

I smiled. "To stay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranger's POV 

I was still staring at the letter that was still attached to the desk by the letter opener when Tank, Lester, and Bobby walked in. They had small smiles on and they grew when they saw the letter opener.

"Carla's a real character."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"It took you two years to figure that out?"

I wasn't really listening to them argue, the letter taking all of my attention

_Dear Ranger,_

_I am really grateful for the job and the apartment you gave me. It's all clean and ready for it's new resident._

_Tell the boys I said good-bye. I will really miss them. You can get in contact with me through Charlie if you need to. _

_Oh, I found the tracking device in my purse and on the bike. Not that I don't appreciate the paranoia but I think it's time for me to look over my own shoulder again. I'll call as soon as I get to Boston._

_Adios._

_Love, RCPM-Rachel Carla Plum Mañoso_

_PS: I love you, Dad._

The guys saw my sober expression and read the letter upside down. The soon sobered and it was quiet in the office once again. Then Tank said what we were thinking.

"She's the daughter of Batman and Wonder Woman, she'll be able to take care of herself." Well it wasn't exactly what we were thinking but it was close.

A smile crossed our faces and I looked up to see expectant looks on their faces. "What?"

They laughed and Lester said, "She didn't find the tracking device I put into her helmet."

They laughed some more and Tank and Lester left, leaving Bobby behind.

He watched me for a moment. "She's not that far away, you know."

I nodded. Bobby grinned. We both knew that I would find some excuse to visit the Boston office as time went by.

OOOoooOOO

The End! 

**Thanks to all of my loyal readers. This is the edited version. It took me 2 years to edit it but I finally did it. I have a number of shorts and one shots based on the characters introduced in this story. Check them out. Thanks for reading!**

**-Cokkii**


End file.
